Maybe Not
by Moosicorns
Summary: It all started with Mattie dancing along to Call Me Maybe. It really shouldn't have surprised him that Paige and Jamie would want to make a music video. -This is an OC story. Just saying.-


**A/N: This is a little fic I wrote about some OC's in an RP I'm in with some very nice people... Like the owners of some of these characters. Jamie McCormic is GamerRCL0505's, Paige Stark is Pinkie the Butt-Hurter's, Mattie Wood and Clarissa Moretti are mine, and Davyn Romanoff is Akira Minato's. I'm pretty sure those are all of the characters mentioned...**

**~.~.~**

Honestly, that day started like any other day at the Base, or SHIELD Academy as Jamie called it. Paige, Jamie, and Mattie all went to their assigned classes like usual and didn't do anything to get themselves in (much) trouble. They ate their lunch like usual and had their training right after that, just as planned.

But when they got off of the school part of their day and had some free time, things took a turn from their normal (as normal as it got) day.

Mattie Wood wasn't in the company of Paige Stark or Jamie McCormic as he usually was. Instead, the Southern boy was in one of the computer labs on the Base, alone. And he was listening to YouTube videos. But not just any YouTube videos, in fact he was only listening to one -on repeat- the "Call Me Maybe" official music video by Carly Rae Jepsen.

"Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy!" Mattie sang along, grinning like the idiot he was and dancing a little in his seat. He was really getting into the song this time around, belting out the lyrics as loud as he could, when the afore-mentioned friends of his came in through the back door. The girls could see exactly which video he was watching and they knew exactly who was watching it. Not that the country boy noticed.

"IT'S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT AT YOU, BABY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO, CALL ME MAYBE!" Mattie sang, his dark green eyes closed.

Jamie and Paige howled in laughter the second it registered in their (super-smart) brains. Mattie jumped at the sound, hurrying to pause the video. He stared with wide eyes at the two guffawing girls.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen all day!" Jamie shouted through her laughter, clutching her sides and leaning onto Paige for support.

"Wh-where did you even find th-that?" Paige asked, snorting and leaning right back on the other girl, she was laughing so hard.

Mattie blushed and looked down at his lap, "I was just looking for the Call Me Maybe song from the dance…" he mumbled.

Jamie rolled her eyes, mostly recovered from her laugh attack, "Call Me Maybe? Really?" to anyone else it would have sounded as if she insulting him, but to the trio it sounded exactly as it was; playful, teasing, and not at all harmful.

"It's a fun song!" Mattie protested. Jamie just rolled her eyes again, a little smile on her face.

"Oh, Mattie….This is why we love you." Paige said, grinning widely and walking closer to her boyfriend to give him a peck on the cheek. He smiled at her and managed to not blush this time.

"What, still no mouth-to-mouth?" Jamie asked. The mind-reader was always teasing them about constantly kissing each other on the cheek, hand, forehead, etc, but still nothing on the mouth.

Paige rolled her eyes at Jamie and Mattie just shook his head, fighting down the blush that his two best friends seemed to love putting on his face.

"Maybe we're just shy. Nothing like the video…" he replied, gesturing to the computer behind him.

This brought a smirk to Paige's face, '_Speaking of the video…. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Jamie?' _ She thought to the other girl. The said girl grinned and nodded to the Stark girl.

'_I think our dear Mattie would love this idea. And, by the way, we're doing this whether he likes it or not. Not that I'm going to be on camera, nuh-uh, no way!' _

The Southern boy pouted to the two girls, "What conversation are you having without me?" he asked, knowing from the shared look on their faces that they were talking about _something_.

"Oh, nothing much…Just talking about where we should film it," Paige replied coolly.

"Film…it?" Mattie asked, sending a confused look to them.

"Oh, yeah. Our Call Me Maybe video. Where do you think would be the best place?" Jamie answered, keeping a straight face much like Paige. Mattie's eyes went wide again as what they were saying sunk in.

"We're doing a Call Me Maybe video?!" He exclaimed, smiling stupidly. This just made Jamie and Paige burst out laughing again.

"Y-Yes, Mattie, we're going to do a Call Me Maybe video. And it's starring us!" Paige said, straightening up and already planning who would be there in her head.

**-Later the Next Day-**

Paige knocked on the door to Mattie's room, a webcam in her hand, "Matteroo! Are you ready to dance your butt off?"

The door flew open to reveal Mattie's eager face, "You got the camera? And you're sure your dad was okay with us using his house for the video?"

"Yes! I'm positive, now c'mon, we've got to fly down to Miami," Paige said, grabbing Mattie's hand and pulling him out of his room and down the hall.

"….Miami? But, don't we have school tomorrow?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, Jamie gave all of the SHIELD people and our teachers the memory that Dad (Fury) said we could have a couple days off and that anyone we call down has his full permission to get out of class." She replied.

"Oh….that's cool!" He said, smiling as he was dragged outside where Jamie was waiting for them.

"We have ourselves a private plane!" Jamie said to them as they got closer. She was grinning and jerked her head to where the plane sat.

"Who did you 'convince' to give that to us?" Mattie asked as the trio stepped up into the plane. He looked around with wide eyes at the very nice interior.

"Oh, just some guy. He's our pilot and will not bother us with anything unless the plane is going down." The mind-reader replied, shrugging.

"You must be tired," the Stark girl commented, noting all of the things the other girl had been doing with her powers all day.

Jamie just shrugged again, "It's nothing. I'll probably take a nap on the ride there," she said, sitting down in a chair and reclining it back a little. Paige (and Mattie) followed Jamie and sat down in their own chairs.

"It's a three-hour plane ride…you better be prepared for this, Mattie," Paige said, grinning and pulling a black marker out of her pocket and drawing a little mustache on her finger. She then put her finger over her lip and giggled, "Look, I've got a mustache!"

Mattie laughed, "Oh, darlin'…."

Jamie smirked, "We should stop at the mall really quick before we get to your house," she said mysteriously. The other two just shrugged and nodded in agreement to Jamie even though they had no idea what she was going to do…

**-About 4 Hours Later in at the Miami Stark House-**

Jamie set the webcam up on one of the many computers in the Stark household. After dropping a box of fake mustaches and sunglasses she bought at a store, she spoke to the group, "We're all wearing these, because we are." After everyone got themselves set up, Jamie spoke again, "Alright, now remember, just dance along because we are not going to choreograph this. But DON'T just stand there and look stupid," she sent a look to Davyn who glared back at her.

She hit the record button the webcam and hit the play button for the music, staying behind the computer so she wasn't in the shots….

They all started dancing, nodding, etc, with the music, laughing and having a good time. They decided to move the camera to some other rooms for the video after a couple goes in their first place.

One of the best moments, to Jamie, was near the end of the song when Mattie and Paige were leaning towards each other, singing and clearly about to kiss when Clarissa pushed them apart & kept singing.

**-The Next Day Back at the Base-**

Jamie and Paige led Mattie to the same computer lab as they had gotten the original idea from, the both of them grinning as they sat the boy down in a chair and turned the computer on. Quickly clicking on the Windows Media Player and moving down the library to the video that the girls had finished editing the night before.

Pressing play, the video started and an immediate grin planted itself on Mattie's face. When the video finished and Mattie had replayed it so he could sing along, he stood up and hugged his two friends tightly in a group hug.

"That was awesome! We should do it again!" He shouted, smiling at the girls. They just rolled their eyes in unison.

"Dream on, Cowboy,"


End file.
